Jacob and Renesmee
by tris.and.four.16
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's life together


*Jacob POV* chapter 1(Bonfire) It's been 8 years since the volturri came for Renesmee and to be honest,since then our lives have been looks about 18 now, she's stoped growing about a year and a half ago, not that im complaining,but it's just been a little akward between me and Ness 'e been avoiding her beaucause lately whenever im around her i feel like all i want to do is kiss her and hold her so close she can never leave this is new to me, all her life since iv'e imrinted ,i have been her brother,her friend,her protecter but never her lover and now that's all i want but how do i tell her that if i havent even told her i imprinted on her. Bella and edwad asked me not to tell her so she can make the connection herself but so far nights when were in her room alone watching scary movies she curves her body to shape mine and buries her face in my i catch her staring at me ad i wonder what shes thinking in that beautiful mine of hers. i have never has the with bella and edwards permission i'm gonna tell her .they've finally agree that i have waited long enough. i drive up to the cullen's house in my new car esme bought me for my birthday a 2014 silver lexus really is like a mother to me. i walk up to the porche but edward opens to door before i even knock and ges strait to the point. "are you sure?" asked Edward "aboooout?" i asked "Renesmee told us were your going 's right, a bonfire with the u sure thats it's a good idea" "look i know it's not ideal but i wanna give her another chance at figuring it out on her own before i tell her. billy is gonna tell Quileute ledgends as always and hopfully she gets it" "what i meant was are you sue you wanna tell her?" i took a deap breath and tried to remember that thou they may look the same age she was still his daughter. "look,Edward i'm sorry ,i know you wanted me to wait but i cant,not enymore.i love i need to know i she loves me to" before he could answer Ness was running down the staires sceaming "JAKE!".she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I held on to her even after she let go scared that after tonight she may never wanna see me again for lieing all these years. finnaly i let go ,she said her goodbyes and we were ness realises we were pulling in to my house she got confused look on her face so i answered the question that was clearly in her head "bonfire meeting".as we got out of the car she saw all the pack members old and ,Paul,Embry,Seth,Brady,Collin and Sean. "ooooh so the big bad alpha calls a meeting and all his beta's come running" she says sarcastically."how do you know i called this meeting?". she stopes walking and glars at me "ok so i called this meeting"i confess."but i called it beacause i want you to hear one of the Quileute ledgens". she smiles and we walked over to my we have mingeled a little my dad calles us to sit so he can tell the ledgend and i watch Renesmee. *billy* i can see how important this is to jacob so i promisd him i would try my very est to make it clear to Renesmee. " 's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." i look over at Nessie realising the she dosent know much about imprinting so i go on. "Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find their people they were destined to be with. When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee; he will be anything she may want or need". *Renesmee* the more i listening to Billy talk about imprinting the more confused i get beacause what hes saying about how the shape-shifter do enything to please his imprint remindes me of why i have had a crush on Jacob for MY GOD am i jake's imprint."no" i whisper so low a normal human coulden't hear me but i was surounded by wolves Billy's story stoped and all eyes fell on silent allowed me a moment to process. "no"i repeatd. " . . you didin' lied to me."i asked stuned. i couldent beilve jacob the man iv'e loved for so long has been lieing to me. "Ness" his hands move to touch mine and i pull away i have never done that in shock i stand he does the same.i realise that there were people staring at me waiting for me to talk to might be thinking i needed privacy but no i needed answers now. "i-i-i can't even" words were lost to me. insted i felt my heart break and tears fall on my cheak. "Nessie, let's go inside" said jacob. "NO!"i screamed "i want the truth right now!" probrably making the pack uncomftorble they get up and try to leave "sit!" they do as i say cleary this was all set up for me, they all knew. a little calmer i turn to jacob and say "i'm trying to-" i put both hands on my head trying to keep it from exploding. " trying to think .what possible reason you would have .to lie to me. God jake you know- we talk about the most random stuff every day,all day but you couldent be bothered to mention -hey i got new parts for that bike weve been fixing up and i ordered isidious 2 we can watch tonight oh! and by the way I IMPRINTED ON YOU!". "oh god ,oh god ,oh god". i didint really know why i was freaking out ive loved jake forever and now i find out were soul mates thats awsome but its the lieing part i cant get passed. "Renesmee carlie cullen you need to calm down im .if im not the guy you wanna be with then-" "Jake thats not it" i interupt him. "its not?" he askes "no" i laughed."you really don't see it do you?" the look of confusion mad me laugh. "i'm in love with you, you idiot" cofusion turned to pack smiled i even heared a fiew "oooh" i almost forgot they were there. "whats the problem then" he asked with a smile "the problem Jake? 're really slow at picking stuff up arent you? the problem is that my entire life with you was a .your . there just .empty. lies" more tears stream down my face. Jacob stepes forward forward and i step back "don't"i say half hartedly he raises his hands in surender and i let him approch me he wipes away my tears and i place my face in his hands and snifel "i love you .SO .much" sayed Jacob no mader how upset i still cant bring myself to give up the chance to tell him "i love you too" a single tear falls on his cheak and i snifel in his hands. "Ness i NEED you to know all our talks and our jokes"i chuckell. "and especilly my promises were all i did- yes i know i had no right to-it wasent my choice to make i did was give you a chance to have a choice. so Ness whats your choice?" i coould feel all the eyes on my the the only eyes i was focused on were Jacob's and the thought of waking up to thoses eyes every my anger was gone. "kiss me". "what?" asked jacob "kiss me you fool or ill go kiss seth" i sayed with a smile seth looks at me and sayes."WHAT!".Jacob laughes and leanes in and kisses me like i never imagend a kiss could feel filled with passion and alot of touching. we heared alot of "aw aw" and "oooooh" from the guys and billy sayed "guys?" once they realise we wont be stoping enytime soon they just get up and walk in the house with our lips still glued together. 


End file.
